


proposal

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar





	proposal

Ferus took a sip of his coffee while staring at the love of his life who he was about to propose to. For some reason, he felt as if he were going to vomit, though he knew without a doubt this was right and Roan was all he wanted in life.

“Fer, what’s on your mind,” Roan asked him studying him. “You look unwell. If you are feeling sick, we should have stayed at home.”

Ferus smiled. “I’m fine babe…Well, I will be in a few minutes.” He could see that Roan was confused and before Roan could ask him what he was talking about, Ferus continued. “I just am nervous because I love you.”

“You’re nervous because you love me,” Roan asked with a smile. “Babe, we’ve been together over three years.”

Ferus scowled as his cheeks felt as if they were just set on fire. “I know…We met here when I was just a lonely guy looking for a place to call home. I came in here to get something to eat not knowing I was about to meet the guy who would not only become my best friend but my lover and business partner as well. You’ve made me pretty happy and I never thought it was possible to love someone so much. I never thought I would find someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with but I did.” Ferus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Roan’s eyes widened. “Roan, will you marry me?”

Roan smiled and leaned forward to kiss Ferus. “Yes. I’d love to marry you.” 

Ferus grinned in relief as he slid the ring on Roan’s finger. “I love you Roan.”


End file.
